onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Singularity Matrix
"Now Students, can anyone tell me who was responsible for the Creation of the Singularity Matrix? And when?" UGI War Academy Professor. "It was Jordan Archer Kane, who had by this time been given the designated Rathal as his on-duty name, when the singularity Matrix was tested and discovered, it was still a mere six months from the Ocura Corp terrorist attack, and event that led to what we now know today as the corporate wars. "Can anyone tell me why the event was so catastrophic for the UGI?" UGI War Academy Professor. "It misguided the UGI to assuming that this universe was broken and in dire need of authority. We cracked down on worlds, that had corporations that were initially believed to be terrorist hiding behind fronts, we leveled thousands of worlds, killed trillions, and with the use of mind control and propaganda we made entire cultures feel betrayed by their rulers and their corporations, we never actually did a full investigation of these corporation and governments, we never realized they were being set up, we never realized we were being set up. When we were done we had half the galaxy under our authority, while the other half was a mix of starfleetless Federation, and other minority cultures, and some major threats as well, that we weren't advanced enough to conquer. It wasn't until the second Corporate War that we realized how wrong we were, how much damage we did, because we acted on impulse without thinking of the consequences, everything we knew, everything we had been told was a flat out lie, at the end of AULTECH's Play in the wars, never before had the UGI and Taiidan Governments, emperors, militarizes, been so distrusted, we went through what became known as the Black decade. Where our military both Taiidan and non, refused to take orders to the level where 99.999% of the entire military, even the reserve refused to follow orders, leaving many captains of ships the sole people aboard who were loyal to the old order. We still believe it to be the time when the humbled federation with its now small starfleet, were the ones who reinspired the population, a Short decade later in What we call the decade of the Grey, in which our military was either reforming or disbanding, and we had tossed out the old UGI constitution, and its government, left the Taiidan Emperor as a figure head, except in times of war, And the federation tossed out their old, we set both our old constitutions, and began to reason and build a new that would be a balance between each of us. Many signed that document, many of the greatest people of time, including the one who had been the first to envision this, got to sign it before his death." "And whom were the signer's" UGI War Academy Professor. "Name Four." "Captain Erex Malren, Former Emperor of the Taiidan Empire, Rathal Prime, who went by Jordan Archer Kane, in both the Federation and off duty in the UGI, Admiral Archer Kane of the Federation, by this time, on the very bed he would die in 3 days later, and Letric Tech, former Founder of the original Tech Corp that was so loved by the UGI Prior to his forced resignation, two decades before the war started." "Now class Back to the Singularity Matrix, what was so Remarkable about it?" UGi War Academy Professor. The Singularity Matrix was a containment and Research facility capable of storing a Black hole made from red matter inside and observable containment unit. Designed By Rathal (Jordan Archer Kane). The Purpose The purpose of the project was to identify what actually happens to Red Matter as it achieves Singularity transition, as well as identify any emergency measure that can shut off the process should a terrorist plant a red matter device in a targeted UGI world. The Accidental Discovery During a scheduled test at the Harmonica Research Station where the structure had been set up at, less than 1/5 of a gram of red matter was successfully transitioned into a black hole, and that's when sensors detected a vibration sound emanating from the singularity, Rathal finding this interesting at the time, instructed the sound to be played over the stations loud speakers. After commenting with subordinates about actually hearing the pulsing sound of the singularity, he instructed them to focus the sound back on the the singularity. When nothing happened he instructed the computer to play the sound in reverse wavelength. Immediately on the visual sensors the Black hole abruptly changed color, bright white light brighter than any white shown through cracks in the black hole's surface, only to get brighter as the power going into the antennas increased Rathal being a Coragadun was able to foresee the coming reaction shielding his five coworkers who were on the station alone with him, as the black hole went super critical, annihilating the station, the system, and a space of nine regions in the separate galaxy they had been working in. The explosion was so vast that UGI sensors back in the Milky Way Galaxy could observe the flash from the explosion as its light traveled at trans-warp speeds across the galaxy and beyond. When scouts were sent back to find out what happened. They sent back images of a galaxy wide nebula, with arc like streams of plasma like non sphere like stars. Rathal was able to make contact by having one of his coworkers use his com-link and mentally increase the bandwidth to reach the ship, and then transmit increased energy to the Ship to the transporters to do a much more long ranged beam out. The Matrix crew was beamed safely back aboard, thanking them for the rescue. With Rathal still out in the nebula, and the scouts unable to locate his position, Rathal made contact, and said that he would consider walking home, and that they should go ahead and return to the galaxy. Report The Matrix team wrote up a full report to give to the UGI Science Division, explaining how they think they may have found either a much larger form of power, or they had discovered a weapon that could easily convert their region busters into Galaxy Busters. The process though to achieve this was not released to the UGI until Rathal, said he was back in the UGI. Almost a week later, he did return home as UGI Scouts reported seeing something traveling at hyperwarp speed velocity with the appearance of Rathal, and looked like he was merely walking, while traveling at the such speed. "Nice day for a walk, don't you think?" Aftermath Further tests would be required and the construction of new Station built for these test would be required, but most of the research and funds would be cut in the following months due to a terrorist attack from a Corporation in the Beta Quadrant, of Romulan origin.